RNA is Better Sometimes
by greysfan27
Summary: GailxHolly! Gail finds Holly drunk at the Penny after she's had a bad day. One-shot.


"Peck." Gail answered sharply as she walked to the women's locker room.

"Gail? It's Danny, from the Penny." The man said as Gail smirked slightly.

"What's up, man? How've you been?"

"Good, thanks. Listen, I'm just calling because your girl is here and she's been asking for you, but her phone is dead I think." Danny said slowly as Gail stopped what she was doing and just stood there.

"Holly's there? Is she okay?"

"She's pretty drunk at the moment, but other than that it's fine."

"How long has she been there?" Gail asked, looking at her watch as she began to change quickly.

"Like 2 hours I think. She had a rough day apparently." The man answered as Gail frowned slightly.

"I'll be there in like 10 minutes. Can you tell her that I'll be there soon?"

"Of course. See you in a bit, Peck." The man said before he hung up.

* * *

"Hey, Danny. Can I close out Holly's tab for her?" Gail said quickly as she stood at the bar, scanning the room for her girlfriend.

"Yeah, of course. It'll be $50." He said as he looked down at Holly's receipt.

"Awesome, here you go, keep the change. Thank you for calling me." She said sincerely as the man smiled.

"Of course. You need me to call you a cab?" He asked, knowing that she normally got a ride into work from someone else.

"That's alright, I saw Holly's car in the parking lot." She replied, and with that, she was off to go talk to Holly.

"Hey, Hol." Gail said softly as she walked over to the brunette, who was sitting at a table by herself, nursing a jack and coke.

"Gail! You came!" The brunette said with a sad smile.

"Of course I did, Lunchbox." The blonde said affectionately, patting Holly's thigh.

"You're looking gorgeous, Officer." The brunette whispered, as if other people could hear her.

"Thanks, Hol. This is what I was wearing this morning and I didn't get that response." The blonde said as she perked an eyebrow.

"Because if I brought it up this morning, we would have never left my apartment on time, if you know what I mean."

"That I do, Holly." Gail said with a chuckle as Holly nodded seriously.

"Wanna know something?" The brunette whispered again, causing Gail to laugh.

"Always, babe. Always."

"If I could be an enzyme, I'd want to be DNA Helicase…just so I could unzip your genes." The brunette said, biting her lip slightly to keep from laughing as Gail just stared at her for a second.

"Oh, you're amazing. This is why I love you." The blonde said with a huge smile, leaning over to kiss Holly quickly before she started laughing at that pickup line.

"I love you too." She said with a smile as she finished off her drink.

"I bet you've used that pickup line on all the ladies, huh?" Gail asked with a smirk as Holly shrugged adorably.

"Only the cute ones that liken themselves to cats in trees." The brunette mumbled slightly as Gail shook her head happily.

"Do you have your keys, Hol?" Gail asked as she picked up Holly's purse and stood up.

"Yeah, but I don't know how I feel about you driving my car." The brunette said, semi-seriously.

"Well I'd let you drive my car, Dr. Stewart." Gail said with a smirk.

"You don't have a car, Gail. You get rides from everyone."

"Fine, but I can still drive. I am a police officer, babe." The blonde said, linking her hands with Holly and pulling her up before she embraced her tightly.

"That is right, isn't it? Then yes, you can drive my car." The brunette changed her mind.

"Only because I'm a cop though, not because I'm your girlfriend?" Gail asked with a big smile.

"Pretty much." Holly said with a smile, letting Gail know that she's just joking.

Gail kissed her again, this time for longer, before she grabbed her hand again and began walking to the door to leave, waving at Danny as they went by.

* * *

"So, do you want to talk about it Hol?" Gail asked gently as she and Holly settled down on the couch in Holly's apartment.

"About what?" The brunette asked slowly, knowing where this was leading.

"About why you were drinking in the middle of the day, by yourself, for 2 hours." Gail said slowly, curious as to what happened.

"Oh, that." The brunette said as she picked at the seams on Gail's jeans.

"You don't have to if you're not up for it, Hol. I just thought I'd ask."

"It was just a really bad case is all. I know my job is working with dead people, and I can normally handle it, but I got this little boy in today." Holly said as she started to cry.

"Hol-" Gail said so softly that it almost sounded like nothing. The blonde rubbed Holly's back soothingly as the brunette continued.

"He was just this absolutely beautiful 3 year old boy. He had this incredible head of curly blonde hair and he was just gorgeous, but now he's dead and he spent the morning on my table because his parents had a stupid fight. They had a fight, Gail, and turned their backs on him for 2 minutes and he drowned."

"I'm so sorry, Hol." Gail said as she pulled the brunette into a tight hug, not missing how Holly collapsed into her in tears.

"It just kills me a little bit every time I get one of these cases, you know? It was so easily preventable but it happened anyways. Apparently he was just having a nice afternoon and was swimming with his dad, but they got out and were just hanging around outside until the mom and dad started arguing. Apparently they followed each other into the house during their argument and by the time they came back outside he was just floating in the pool."

"That's horrible."

"I just always find myself wondering who they'd become, you know? He was only 3, he barely lived, but I always just think what they'd be like in 10 years. Would they still look the same? Would the parents still be missing him every day? I mean, it was an accident, but if you were a parent, I don't know if you'd ever get over that." Holly said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The world can be a cruel place sometimes, Holly, and it's not fair most of the time. I've seen my fair share of these cases and they're probably the hardest ones that we have to deal with." Gail answered honestly as she looked at Holly, who had stopped crying.

"Do they ever have happier endings?" Holly asked, looking for some hope.

"Sometimes. Rarely, but I've seen it happen. A few years ago, Dov and I did CPR on this kid who was drowning in a pool and she ended up being alright. It was terrifying, but she made it. But at the same time, Chris and I caught this case where a little boy ran into the street and got hit by a car. He ended up making it to the hospital and was on life support, and his viable organs were donated to other kids who needed them. I mean, it was completely awful, but he saved 4 or 5 kids I think." Gail said, looking down at her hands, which were intertwined with Holly's.

"Alright, I think we need to talk about happy things, I'm done with being sad." Holly said as she sat up straighter and looked at her girlfriend.

"Cool, how about we talk about that pickup line you gave me at the bar, you nerd." Gail said affectionately as she carefully wiped Holly's face clean of tears.

"Oh, if I could be RNA or DNA I'd chose RNA because it has U in it?" Holly asked as Gail started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gosh, you have an arsenal of them, don't you?" Gail asked as Holly chuckled at her girlfriend's response.

"That wasn't the one I used earlier, was it?" The brunette asked as she pushed her glasses up on her face and looked at Gail's face lovingly.

"It surely was not, Lunchbox." Gail replied happily, shoving Holly's shoulder slightly and getting her to laugh.

"You love it." The brunette said jokingly.

"I really do." Gail said back with a grin, meaning every word.


End file.
